The present invention relates to improvements in magnetic tape player systems and more particularly to an improved adapted providing for reel-to-reel performance with a conventional tape cartridge player.
It has heretofore been proposed to provide adapters for accommodating reel-to-reel magnetic tapes for use with tape cartridge players, as evidenced for instance by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,684; 3,895,765; 4,031,555 and 4,074,876. These prior adapters of which I am aware suffer from one or more of the disadvantages including complexity of construction, inability to properly play magnetic tape fed in opposite directions between reels without requiring reel reversal and/or inability to be used with a conventional tape cartridge player without requiring modifications of the construction of a standard player.